


Something Is Wrong (I Can Feel It)

by YourFriendPhoenix



Series: Something Different [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Light Angst, No beta we die like me when I play any games because I suck :), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendPhoenix/pseuds/YourFriendPhoenix
Summary: Tommy knew he was human. He would occasionally feel saddened when he was young that he would never be a hybrid like his family when he was young and had hoped that his hybrid traits would come in one day, but he never did. The age he would have gained traits had come and passed, leaving Tommy with no hope of ever gaining hybrid features like his family. Phil had wings, Techno was a pig, and Wilbur had gills, and Tommy had none. Tommy didn't complain though, why would he? He may be different from his family, but he would never have to deal with the intense pain his family had spoken of dealing with when gaining your new appendages. He was human, and that was okay. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Something Different [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175969
Comments: 18
Kudos: 638
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Something Is Wrong (I Can Feel It)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction posted to this site (not first fanfiction ever but you all will never find my old stuff, or at least I hope you don't) I know it's a bit behind lore-wise, but I've been dying to write this for a while but never had time, or when I did have time I spent it being the lazy sack of shit that I am. I hope you all enjoy though :)

Tommy knew he was human. He would occasionally feel saddened when he was young that he would never be a hybrid like his family when he was young and had hoped that his hybrid traits would come in one day, but he never did. The age he would have gained traits had come and passed, leaving Tommy with no hope of ever gaining hybrid features like his family. Phil had wings, Techno was a pig, and Wilbur had gills, and Tommy had none. Tommy didn't complain though, why would he? He may be different from his family, but he would never have to deal with the intense pain his family had spoken of dealing with when gaining your new appendages. He was human, and that was okay. Or so he thought.

Tommy awoke snuggled in his sleeping bag in his tent in Logstedshire like he would any day. Of course, he would have much preferred sleeping on a soft bed in L'Manburg, but his exile had prevented anything of the sort from happening. He missed L'Manburg and hanging out with Tubbo, but Tubbo had betrayed him, and Tommy had grown accustomed to that knowledge the longer he stayed here. Tubbo didn't want him, and neither did anyone but Dream. Dream, the one who came to visit him every day. Dream, the one who gave him his trident. Dream, the one who hadn't abandoned him.  
As Tommy thought, he pushed himself up and wiggled his way out of the sleeping bag to get ready to work on more nether paths that day. Of course, he would continue his streaks on Snapchat before, but there isn't much preparation for the day to do that. As he grabbed the cover to remove it, his fingernail caught on one of the fibers and ripped it out, causing the sleeping bag to scrunch up and have a hole in it.

"Fucking hell man! Now I'm gonna have to repair it! I don't even know how to sew!" Tommy yelled at no one.  
He unhooks his nail from the fiber and noticed that his nails were a lot longer than previously. Were they always that long? Had he just never noticed? Surely right? Maybe they had just grown out due to his lack of access to fingernail clippers. Yeah, that has to be it.  
Tommy picks up the stuffing that had fallen out and stuffs it back into the hole to be fixed at a later date. Today he has plans for today, and fixing his sleeping bag was not in them. He really should work on fixing it instead of making another path in the nether that no one will walk, but Tommy was lonely and this was his way of coping, sue him.

Tommy grabs a couple of stacks of cobblestone from his mine and goes through the portal. When he arrives, he immediately sets to work building his path right next to the other ones, making this one twist and turn as it went, but still start with the log path he had added on a particularly bad day he hadn’t changed yet. After all, if no one has him, his logs always will. As he adds more blocks his nails get in the way repeatedly, almost as if his nails hadn’t been this long before and his muscle memory didn’t know how to cope with this sudden change. That was crazy though. Clearly, they had just gotten long over time and was just now realizing it and was overcompensating due to the incident earlier.

The longer he works on his new path, the more his nails get in the way, and he starts running on empty in turns of energy causing him a massive migraine. His head felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to it, and he just wanted to sleep for a very long time. Turning around to go back to Logsteadshire, not home, never will be, he yawns, and makes the long trek back.

When he arrives back at his tent, he sees the sleeping bag and curses himself for not fixing it earlier. He gathers the fabric and bunches it into a nest, which for whatever reason is actually incredibly calming. Why hadn’t he done this earlier into his exile? Whatever it doesn’t matter too much anyway.

* * *

The next day he wakes up with the worst headache of his life, his ears are in indescribable pain, and he can hear everything around him, which becomes incredibly angering when he just wants to go back to sleep and be rid of the migraine. Sometimes he would have panic attacks and would start to get overwhelmed from the number of noises in the background, while his body forces itself to listen to every little detail in the ambient sounds, but this was nothing like those times. Right now, everything was calm despite his horrible pain. Speaking of pain, his lower back is killing him, but it’s probably just from the hard work he put into bridge-building yesterday. Over time, he is able to drift off again, and he sleeps.

The next time he comes to, he is being shaken awake by someone and his teeth are aching. Is that Tubbo? Tubbo came to visit? His heart soars at that thought but he doesn’t allow himself to get too happy. Tubbo hadn’t come to his party after all.

“Tommy holy shit! I thought you weren’t a hybrid!” Tubbo practically screeches into Tommy’s still overly sensitive ears. He flattens them. No, this is not the time to think about that. His ears are completely normal, he did not just move them.  
“Tubbo? What are you talking about? I’m human, look at me! Just because I haven’t taken a shower in a couple of weeks you’re already starting to think I’m some sort of animal,” Tommy replies in a gruffer than intended voice.  
“Tommy, you literally have some sort of animal ears in your hair- gosh no wonder your hair looked so greasy and matted, you haven’t taken a shower for quite some time- now is not the time to deny that,” Tubbo retorts.

Tommy snorts, “well now isn’t the time to make fun of my inability to access luxuries when I live in a tent now is it?”  
“Tommy you’re evading the topic, here,” Tubbo says as he hands him his compass.

Tommy looks at Tubbo blankly, “what am I supposed to do with this big man, I mean, I appreciate knowing you still have yours, but what do you want me to do?”

Tubbo rolls his eyes. “Look at yourself in the reflection.”

Tommy moves the compass to get a good look at himself and nearly faints when he sees it. Peeking out of his golden hair were his ears, a different shape than they should be and covered in fur. What the fuck. His ears should be non-furred and on the side of his head, not the top! He tentatively reaches up to touch them while Tubbo looks on approvingly.

“Do you feel anything else different than normal? I mean, obviously, you have claws now too but based on your sleeping bag’s state I’m pretty sure you already know about that one.” Tubbo asks.

“My lower back has been hurting like a bitch as well, and I’ve had a migraine for the last couple of days, plus my teeth ache” he replies while feeling the appendages on his head. They were soft.

“Come on big man, we’re going back to L’Manburg,” Tommy’s eyes widen at that. “No, I won’t let Dream hurt you, after all, you’re being Presidentially Pardoned,” Tubbo adds with a wink.

“You mean it? I thought you didn’t want me. Why didn’t you come to my party?” Tommy was dazed and confused and every second talking to Tubbo only added to it.

“What party? Was I invited?”

“You stupid motherfucker! I invited everyone, but no one came!” Tommy shouted as his ears flattened against his head almost as they had always been there. Tears were welling up in his eyes. “Ghostbur was supposed to hand out the invites!”  
“I never received one Tommy” Tommy gasped. Why hadn’t Tubbo received an invitation? Why was Tubbo here now of all times? Why did his mind scream at him that Tubbo was his pack? What was happening to him?  
He then feels a spike in his migraine which had subsided a little over the conversation, causing him to wince. Tubbo is immediately all over him, checking him over to see if he’s alright. “Tommy are you okay? Oh my god, you better not be dying!” Right as Tubbo says that, Tommy’s vision sways, and he falls as he blacks out.

* * *

When he comes to again, he is in a blank white room laying on a bed with an IV drip connected to his arm. Speaking of arms, his hands had taken on a darker appearance and seemed nimbler somehow. His lower back felt much better, and his migraine was gone. His teeth still ache a little, but not nearly as much as before. Tubbo was sitting next to him and was passed the fuck out.

“Tubbo?” Tommy questioned tentatively. It felt like he had something in his mouth making him lisp slightly, but he didn’t question it. He didn’t want to be alone, but he also didn’t want to wake up Tubbo, especially after their last conversation.

Tubbo immediately woke up, glancing around to remember where he was, and then relaxed when he saw Tommy awake.  
“You’re awake Tommy!” Tubbo says with a light in his eyes.

Tommy scoffs, “Tubbo, it’s kinda obvious, you didn’t have to state that.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to.” Tubbo replies, quieter than previously.

There is an awkward silence for a bit before Tommy reaches over and pulls Tubbo into a hug. Tommy truly doesn’t know what he’d do without his best friend. I mean, yeah he didn’t have any contact with him in exile, but he has him now, and he’s not letting go.  
As they hug, Tommy hears someone clearing his voice in the hallway. He pulls away to look at the doorframe. Standing there is Ranboo, looking nervous as ever. “Hey Tommy, I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you’re okay. As someone who had to undergo hybrid changes myself when I was younger, I know how painful and disorientating they can be…” he drifts off.

“I think I’m doing okay for the most part, I just want to be able to look at myself and see all that’s changed now,” Tommy replies. Ranboo and Tubbo share a look and Tubbo holds out his hand for Tommy to grab.

The two boys lead Tommy to a room with a mirror and Tommy takes a moment to take himself in. He was obviously a raccoon hybrid, due to his mask and a striped tail that had appeared while he was unconscious. It all felt so natural but surreal. His canines had sharpened too. No wonder it was hard to talk earlier.

He had thought he was a full human when he was younger, but now Tommy knew the truth. Tommy was a raccoon hybrid, and he was okay with that. Oh boy, Techno, Phil, and Ghostbur were in for a surprise when they saw him.


End file.
